kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizendren (species)
The Wizendrens are a magic-using species that appear only in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. Appearance They are short, humanoid beings that are somewhat short with their feet connected to their bodies and decent-lenght arms with five fingers. They usually wear robes much like wizards/witches, but not all Wizendrens do. The colors of their robes usually go with their prefered magic theme, though not always. Their appearance can greatly vary on the individual. Abilities Wizendrens usually have average physical strength but they are highly skilled with magic, both in and out of battle. Wizendrens are also capable of creating dimensions and portals. But so far, Drawcia is the only one who has done so. The portals are usually used for transportation as well as escape methods. A good number of Wizendrens are capable of using element-themed magic, such as lightning, fire, etc. They are also capable of creating their own magic theme, such as Drawcia creating her paint-themed magic. Some Wizendrens do have a good level of physical strenght, such example being Rocko. Wizendrens are also able to cast curses on other beings, though these curses can benefit the one who was cursed. This skill has mostly diminished from the Wizendrens, as they prefer not to use them though rarely, some may cast a curse as a form of revenge. However, there are Wizendrens who are unable to use magic. These Wizendrens are not treated differently, as a Wizendren who is unable to use magic will seek out other skills to make up for their lack of magic, an example of such Wizendren is Niki. Ranks Wizendrens also have a ranking order for a Wizendren's skill in magic. Wizendrens who have just started the Magic Academy are known as Mages and older, more experienced Wizendrens are called either Warlocks or Sorcerer for male Wizendrens and Witch or Sorceress for female Wizendrens. Known Wizendrens *Drawcia *Kyle *Mindo *Jason *Freya *Niki *Lucas *Merlin † *Shauntele † *Lloyd *Paintra *Solomon *Dr. Rosa Valentine *Hazel *Camille *Antonia *Flora *Crystal *Weathea *Rocko *Matilda *Reagan *Alasdair *Blossom *Edward *Glenda *Ursula *Medea Gallery File:Swimsuit_drawcia.png|Drawcia in a bikini, showing how her body actually looks under her robe. Female Wizendrens are more feminine in appearance than their male counterparts. File:Kyle.jpg|Kyle, the first male Wizendren seen in the series. Lucas.png|Lucas, one of the few Wizendrens that does not wear a robe Niki.png|Niki one of the few Wizendrens that does not use magic Trivia *Wizendrens are the first species created for the comic to appear in the series. **Drawcia and Paintra is the only characters from the games that is a member of this species. **This species also has the most antagonists, with a total of four though two are no longer antagonists. ***Drawcia is now a protagonist from Chapter 7 onward. ***Kyle later becomes more of a anti-hero/rival. *The Wizendrens somewhat resemble the unnamed species that Tiff and Sirica belong to that appear in the Kirby anime series. However, the Wizendrens' facial structure is different. *The robes that the Wizendrens wear were inspired by those that the Magikoopas of the Super Mario series wear. The Wizendrens also usually have their bodies hidden under their robes much like Magikoopas do. Because of this, Magikoopas were the main inspiration for the Wizendrens. Category:Comic Species